


Bitty and Bite

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eroguro, Guro, Hard vore, Human Experimentation, M/M, Shotacon, Tags May Change, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: A boy given regenerative powers by a cruel scientist offers his flesh to the man-eating human/demon chimera created by the same scientist.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

In a cage, in a cold, damp nowhere a boy pulled his knees to his chest, curling around his empty stomach.

Dirt and blood caked the boy’s skin as he stared unseeing out the bars of his cage. He rubbed the cut on his arm, sliding his fingers into the wound as it started to close, forcing it to remain open. He moaned in pleasure as he slid his fingers deeper and deeper. Biting his lips to hold in his gasps, he worked his fingers deep enough that his fingernails scratched bone. He entwined his fingers with the muscles and tendons of his arm. He pulled and waves of pain rolled over him. His knees unbent as his cock leaked precum. Pulling his fingers from the wound, he licked the blood from his arm. His hips bucked against nothing as semen soiled his pants. 

He laid, breathing hard, the wound closing quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitty jolted awake, pushing himself up off the cold floor of the cage he sat in. He glanced around the pitch-blackness and pulled his knees into his chest. His wounds had all closed and all he could feel was the cold pressing into him.

Light washed over him as the door opened and Dr. Friend, as he claimed his name was, swept into the room. “Bitty my boy, you ready for some fun tests today?” Bitty nodded as Dr. Friend unlocked his small cage. “Wonderful!” the sound of his happy clap bounced off the walls around them as Bitty crawled out the cage door.

Before Bitty was fully out of the cage, Dr. Friend grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him the rest of the way out of the cage, slamming his face against the wall.

His nose shattered against the wall and blood dribbled down his face, filling his mouth with the taste of metal. As the blood dripped off his chin he let out a happy moan.

Dr. Friend grabbed Bitty’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He forced Bitty to look straight at him with a strong grip on his chin. He watched closely as Bitty’s nose reformed itself and Bitty squirmed, wanting to extend the pain, the sensation.

“Faster than yesterday.” Dr. Friend muttered, releasing Bitty. Then he smiled, the shape of it visible through his stained surgical mask, “I have a surprise for you, I’m sure you’ll love it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com


End file.
